The present invention relates to a wood-type golf club head whose face has a specific thickness distribution capable of increasing carry distances on average.
According to the recent changes to the rules of golf, the coefficient of restitution (COR) of a wood golf club head can not be higher than 0.830. Here, the COR is measured at the center of the clubface. In the meantime, almost all golfers are, as heretofore, desirous of using wood club heads which can increase the carry distances. Thus, it is a very important theme for the golf club manufacturers these days to increase the carry distances while complying with such golf rules.
On the other hand, even in the case of professional golfers, ball hitting positions or impact points are not always the sweet spot. In the case of average golfers, especially amateur golfers, impact points are widely varied, and the possibility of off-center shots is relatively high.